To Walk on Half a Road, 1&2 naruto characters too
by xXOhxScaryXOneXx
Summary: When Yuriko, a ninja, awake's in a hospital to find that she has had her leg amputated, she wonders how this could have happened, and is determined to get her life back before it is stolen by her replacement in her team, but will she ever notice her love?


**(Note: II know the second part is better, this is because the first part was written a month ago. :) )**

**Part 1**

My eyes flashed open, I looked up and saw the white ceiling, I looked down and saw the mint green bed sheets, okay, first thoughts, where the fk am I?!

Judging by the unique curtains and the very 'distinguished' smell, in other words, the weird curtains and the disgusting smell which I couldn't get out of my mouth, I was in a hospital. Now, question number two, why am I here? I put my hands on either side of my body and pushed myself up so I could asess the situation further. There was a small bedside table to my right, upon which there was a vase with a single daffodil inside, next to it was a photo frame with a picture of my team inside and a small handmade card.

I picked up the picture and the card, I could tell by the scribbled writing, the pink hearts and all the flowers, that it was from Kouhei, he really should learn how strange this makes him look, not that he'd care, but after knowing him for almost seven years, I'm used to his strange ways, Emiko on the other hand, I don't think anyone could ever get used to.

I still needed to answer that important question, why on earth am I in hospital? I could tell by now that no medical nin was going to come anytime soon, what kind of hospital is this?!

I threw the covers off myself and while staring at the door, jumped out of bed, but instead of landing on my feet, I fell, I fell on the cold floor, what was wrong with me? I swerved my legs around so I could have a closer look at them. Wait a second, this wasn't right my right leg was different, I felt it with my hand, it was cold and hard, it wasn't right, I knocked it, it was fake.

I have a fake leg! How could this happen? Why did it have to happen to me? I've come so far in my life, only to have it destroyed, who's ever heard of a ninja with one leg? No one! That's because there's no such thing, Who'd want to fight a ninja with one leg? I'll be a joke! I'll be the thing the academy students practise there punches on!! Oh dear God what am I going to do?

'Where the fk are the medical nins!' I was dealing with mixed emotions now and I just wanted to know what was going on. Why did those idiots take my leg off?

Just after I had screamed as loudly as I could, someone finally entered my room, I looked up threw my tears and saw a figure at the doorway, it was none other than, the cleaner, my first thoughts were, oh look it's the perfect person to help with the situation, see her with her mop of almighty powers and her bucket of truth, watch her fight crime with her sponge of doom and defeat great beasts with her squirty bottle of wisdom. If you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic, I follow my motto, when in doubt, sarcasm is always the answer.

The cleaner being the helpful person they usually are, said nothing, did nothing and left the room without changing her expression whatsoever, thinking about it, she was in a hospital, so she probably 'cleans' out the room where they keep all the drugs, hmm that's something to think about.

So I was left there on the floor, crying my eyes out, for what seemed a few days when really it was a few minutes. Eventually I heard footsteps and conversation coming down the corridor, they slid the door open and saw me on the floor. It was Kouhei and Emiko, my team-mates, there faces had an expression of sorrow and guilt, like when you've just tripped and crushed a puppy.

'What happened to me?' they turned their faces to their feet, it was only expected.

'Come on, we better get you into bed' as Emiko pulled back the bed sheets, Kouhei approached me, I slapped his hand away from me 'I don't want to go to bed! Just tell me what's happened!' I didn't notice the two medical-nin's enter the room, obviously wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

'It's best you get some rest Yuriko-san, we'll explain everything later' The medical nin's helped me into bed. 'How can I sleep when I'm like this?' There was no point in trying, they weren't going to tell me anything, not yet anyway. 'Just try, we'll tell you in the morning' the medical nin's left the room, leaving me with Kouhei and Emiko. 'Sleep well Yuriko-san, you'll understand why it had to be done in the morning' Emiko stroked my hand and left, Kouhei simply put his hand on my shoulder and followed.

**Part 2**

I woke up the next morning, I almost forgot that I was in hospital, but here I am, miserable as ever, in a room smelling of… I don't even know what it smells of, but whatever it is, its nasty. Why is it that hospitals smell so bad, do they want to torture us while we're in so much pain as it is? Or maybe the medical nin's are not infact human, maybe they're a species that emits gases in large amounts in order to repel all cretures, hmmm, I'll have to look into that later, but first things first, I'm starving and am desperate for information. So, in order to achieve my goal, I will have to patiently press the call medical nin button by my bed.

I reached out for the button, avoiding taking my bed covers off, because at the moment, it is very chilly in here. I pressed the button and waited patiently, for two seconds before repeatedly pressing the button, yelling for a medical nin. This proved to be a very affective method.

Emiko and I stood at the reception desk at the entrance to the hospital, I stood with my hands in my pockets and glanced over at Emiko-san, she was smiling at the desk, waiting calmly for the receptionist to stop talking to her friends on the phone and help us. How could Emiko smile at a time like this, I don't know how, and I don't know why, but whatever the situation is, she always has a smile on her face, if I were her, I don't think I could do it. But at the moment, I didn't care about her at the moment, all that mattered was Yuriko-san. 'Kouhei-san?' I looked up from my feet, to find Emiko staring at me, 'are you okay?'

'yeh, I'm fine, its just, I've only just realised,' I stared back at my feet

'what?'

'My feet look huge in these!' I lifted up my leg and stared at my feet in amazement, Emiko gave a small giggle, 'You know there's nothing to worry about, with Yuriko-san'

, now that's scary! She knew exactly what I was thinking about, except for my feet, hmm very clever. 'The medical nin's say that she should be fine, she doesn't have any illness' so there's nothing to worry about.'

'I guess you're right.'

'Next.' The receptionist said while chewing on some gum. 'I said next!' Finally we realised that it was the receptionist talking, and not a tiny little fairy.

'Oh, sorry, we're looking for Tanaka Yuriko's room, we forgot the number.' After I finished speaking the receptionist appeared to do nothing and just gave a sigh, eventually she rested her head on her hand and typed something into the computer. 'It's room 214, ward 3.'

'Thank you'

Me and Emiko carried on down the corridor, for what seemed like ages, I started to gasp for breath 'I don't thinking I've ever seen so many stairs in my life!' Emiko, however seemed full of energy. 'How are you not tired?' Emiko turned around on the flight of stairs and stared back at me, 'Must be your old age' Emiko stuck her tongue out at me and put her hands on either side of her head, making herself look foolish. 'What! I'm only two months older than you!'

I chased Emiko up the stairs for a while, some day I'm going to throttle that girl, no matter how adorable she may be. Finally, we arrived on the top floor, before collapsing on the floor, laughing our heads off.

We laid there for a few minutes, still laughing, before finally opening our eyes to find a medical nin staring down at us, this of course, made us laugh even more.

Beep…beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.beep.beepbeepbeep!

'What is that?' for a second, I thought that there was a bomb in the building, but as there was no explosion, this couldn't be so.

The medical nin took what looked like a remote control from her pocket, before running off, she crashed into another medical nin who seemed rather annoyed.

'Sira-san what's the rush?'

'Sorry, room 214, ward 3, the 'call' button's going rapidly, there must be an emergency.'

'Well why are you talking to me then? Quick, lets go!'

'Did they just say room 214?' I stared at Emiko

'Yes, yes they did!' Emiko suddenly realised what was going on and dashed after the Medical-nins, I shortly followed.

This can't be happening, what's going on, if she's hurt Ill never forgive myself for what I've done to her.

Please comment, I need to know how to improve my writing and if you like the storry so far, then I'll carry on with it, it's all planned out, so please comment, thanks.

'


End file.
